Someone to talk to
by Merisha
Summary: Rob and Galen Emrys have had a rough week, but it's finally Halloween ... and their brotherly bond holds them together on their birthdays.  A Halloween fic for the talented and awesome Muffy Morrigan and a Birthday fic for our awesome boys, Galen and Rob.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to talk to**

**Chapter 1**

**Synopsis: **A Halloween fic for the awesome and talented Muffy Morrigan. If you haven't read her Custodes Noctis Series yet, then you must, her books "The Legacy" and "The Hunt" are available at Amazon. This is also a Birthday fic for her two wonderful characters, Rob and Galen Emry's.

**Notes:** It was a one-shot, but Muffy asked that I continue, so consider this chapter one :D She also did a quick beta for me, but any other mistakes are all my own LOL :D Hope you enjoy :D

**Warning:** Language.

**Galen's POV**

* * *

I slowly lift my arm, squinting at my watch. Finally. I can hardly believe it. 12:05 p.m.

"Happy birthday … Brat," I say in a low tone.

A gentle tingle through our bond, before ...

_Happy birthday, Galen._

I don't know how many times I've thanked every deity that I know, that Rob and I have this connection, can talk to each other any time day or night if we choose to.

"I got you something …"

A frustrated sigh, I can almost hear him rolling his eyes.

_Galen, you don't need to talk out loud … and besides, that's the last thing on my mind right now! But I got you something too._

I grin at his agitated voice, it's been a long week, I'm exhausted, Rob is stressed, neither of us can sleep, but just knowing that he's there helps me keep our dialogue open, sending calming ripples back to him through our connection.

"I need to talk out loud sometimes, hearing my voice ... it helps … it keeps me focused."

_Okay, but don't turn it into a habit._

I can feel his concerned chuckled. Smiling. I know he's worried about me. I've been feeling his strong waves of concern continuously these last few days. I try to reassure him again. It's an older brother instinct.

"I'm fine."

_You're not … _

"I am, Rob … I can handle this."

Another frustrated sigh. I know he hasn't rested properly, he's probably buzzing on coffee right now, the way I know him. Our mission last weekend went bad, I blame myself, but some things you just can't plan for.

_We got them, Galen. They won't hurt anyone again._

"I know. It's … just the waiting …"

_I'll fix this, Galen. I've figured it out, I've found the place … just trust me._

I nod, stretching carefully. My eyes threatening to close at the incessant pull of sleep, but it's pretty cold and instead I glance up at the ceiling, imagining the dark sky with the millions of twinkling celestial bodies above. I long to be outside. It's a crescent moon tonight, marking the beginning of the Winter Solstice … the glowing light illuminating the whole interior. Halloween. Old Hallow's Eve, Samhain. A combined birthday for the Emrys clan.

A birthday. My eyes mist up, remembering my family. I haven't even seen dad, but I'm not surprised, considering.

_He'll be here, you know he will, please, Galen, don't give up hope._

"I know, I just wish … he could be here… now."

Suddenly … like a breath of fresh air … I smell a faint whiff of cinnamon and pines and roses. Reminds me of mom. I feel a tear trail down my cheek at the memory. Mom. Haven't thought about her for a long time, even though I carry her in my heart every single day. I miss her.

_I miss her, too._

"I know."

I try to conceal my sadness, but I know Rob can feel it. The connection dims for a second, but I can feel his presence, I know he's probably fighting back tears of his own.

I sigh. Suddenly sorry, sorry for everything that happened ... if I had only been faster ... I blink slowly. The night is eerily quiet, except for a siren far in the distance.

_Galen, you still there?_

I nod stupidly, no one can see me. "It's kinda cold…tonight."

_'Kay, hang on, I'll bring you a blanket._

"Thanks, Brat."

_You alright? Tell me you're going to be okay._

Everything is starting to catch up with me.

"I'm thinking I need to rest now… it's been a long … week."

_No, not yet…please, Galen … just a few more minutes._

I think I drift off … because my eyes open wearily when I feel Rob enter the room. He rushes towards me.

"He's over here!"

He falls to his knees next to me, hands fluttering over me nervously and carefully, not sure where to touch, not sure which wound to take care of first.

"Shit, Galen …"

He sobs, tears shimmering in his eyes as Mike lands heavily next to him, a huge medical bag slamming down near my head. He digs in the bag, pulling out everything he thinks he'll need. A syringe clamped between his teeth as he reads a bottle. Shit. I hate injections.

"Knew … you'd … find me."

I'm starting to shiver again. Rob quickly tucks something shiny around my body.

"Here's that blanket I promised you."

"Thanks …"

_Don't you die, Galen. You hear me?_

I nod. Trying to swallow, my mouth is so dry. I want water, but a medic is attaching me to an IV.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I'm here now, just hold on a bit longer, okay?"

I can't feel Mike working on me. I know his hands are probing and testing, dressing wounds, injecting me with stuff. Luckily or unluckily I don't feel any pain. Haven't felt anything for over a day now. Probably not a good sign. My body is completely numb.

"Mike, how's he doing?"

"Not good. His pulse is weak, and he's hypothermic, I'm not sure about the other injuries, or the drugs they've been pumping into him … I'll know more when we get him to the hospital."

An oxygen mask is suddenly covering my face, I don't remember them putting one on. I blink slowly again, looking at Rob in confusion. His lip trembles, but he nods, letting me know that everything's okay.

They maneuver and lift me onto a gurney, I'm losing track of time, the shock starting to set in, knowing that someone is finally here, my body seems to be giving in …

"Okay guys, let's go!"

I glance at Mike, he's frowning, the usual Mike look, just a bit more intense.

I feel Rob's warm hand slip into mine. I move my eyes to lock with his. He smiles down reassuringly, running next to the gurney as we they rush me out of the abandoned salt factory.

The heavy pressure that's been hanging over me thankfully lifts as I try to leave behind the dark memories and bad energy. This is the place where they kept me hostage. The place they ransomed me to my brother. I still feel that fear, someone had been watching us for months, someone wanting our money ... and with a touch of bad luck, they put me in a place where my father couldn't find me, where I thought I would die. But Rob found me … Rob did …

People are fussing around me again as we hit the cold night air, and I manage to catch a shimmering glimpse of Dad and Bobby for a brief few seconds, Dad looking worried … mouthing the words … 'you'll be okay, son" … just before they lift me into the waiting ambulance.

"Happy birthday … Brat." I manage one final soft whisper.

A small bit of healing flows through Rob's touch as he gently squeezes my wrist, settling in next to the gurney and me. I sigh into the warmth of his strength, feeling Rob's relief and strong concern pulsing through our bond. I can here Mike shouting orders over the two way as I close my eyes, knowing that with Rob here, I'm finally safe. I drift away on his trembling words.

"Happy birthday, Galen."

* * *

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone to talk to**

**Chapter 2**

**Synopsis: **Based on the Custodes Noctis Series written by the awesome Muffy Morrigan. Her books "The Legacy" and "The Hunt" are available at Amazon. Halloween and Birthday fic for her two wonderful characters, Rob and Galen Emry's.

**Notes:** Due to the amount of time it takes me to write lately, this was another quick beta for me by Muffy, but any other mistakes are all my own LOL :D Hope you enjoy :D

**Warning:** Language (and my evilness )

**Rob's POV**

**

* * *

**

_GALEN! Please gods, answer me!_

Still no reply except for the faint hum of our bond, so I at least know he isn't dead yet.

"DAMN IT!"

I slam my hands down hard on the dashboard, making Mike jump and swerve slightly.

"Shit, Rob, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack over here?"

Under different circumstances I would chuckle at the look on his face, but I'm far too stressed out right now to care.

"How much longer?"

"For fuck sakes, if you ask me that one more time …"

He glances at me in agitation, but then his features quickly soften.

"I don't know … another 20 minutes … I'm going as fast as I can."

I know he is, I try to take a calming breath as we literally fly down the deserted roads, the siren on his four-by-four blaring as we break a few land speed records.

I grab my stale triple-shot coffee from the holder and take a long sip of the cold liquid, tastes like shit, but it's doing the job. Galen keeps telling me this stuff is gonna kill me one day … if he just knew how many I've been packing away this last week.

We should be there already. He's dying … gods I can feel it.

I glare at the police car just ahead of us, leading the way, like it's gonna make us go any faster. I know the ambulance is just a few blocks behind us as I scrunch the scribbled address tightly in my hand. Mike wouldn't let me drive. Probably a good thing under the circumstances.

"He'll be okay, Rob, you know he's strong."

I nod. He is strong … but even Galen has his limits.

The last few days rush through my mind again, emotions I can barely keep in check threatening to push me over the edge. I pinch the bridge of my nose. My head hurts in time to the pounding of my heart. I knew it was a mistake to split up. I should have never left him alone.

It seemed like a routine call, something dark had been spotted on the outskirts of Cape Disappointment, we thought we could handle it alone, didn't even phone Flash or Rhiannon for backup. It was a mistake.

Godsdamnit.

I can still feel the guilt eating me up inside. Maybe if we had been together … maybe if I had been faster. Instead they overpowered him, had the whole thing planned out, and they took him. I knew the instant the shit had hit the fan, our connection suddenly gone, but by the time I got back to where Galen had been, there was no trace of him … just some blood.

I test the bond again … trying to push through the wall of silence, then suddenly …

_Rob?_

_Galen! Holy shit, finally, how you feeling?_

A small pause.

_Crap…py._

I smile, concentrating on reaching him, trying to ascertain just how bad he really is right now.

_Rob?_

My stomach knots at the confusion I feel rolling off him.

_They injected me… with something … don't feel so good._

It's bad. I can literally feel his words slurring.

_I know, it's the overdose … remember? They gave you something called Demerol._

A trembling breath.

_Oh … yeah._

My worry spikes. He doesn't have that stubborn Emrys' control anymore.

_We're on our way, Galen, just you hang in there, you hear me?_

There's no reply, I can feel him hovering on the brink of unconsciousness, and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"We need to get to him quickly, Mike. Please!"

He doesn't even argue with me, just nods and steps on the gas. He told me earlier, guess he was trying to prepare me somehow, said that large doses of Demerol slows down breathing and can cause cardiac arrest if not treated immediately. That was two days ago.

My hands start shaking as I run them through my hair.

Apparently, if it were anyone else, other than Galen … and I send every prayer of thanks to every god I know that my big brother has the ability to transfer healing through himself and others … but if it were anyone else, Mike says that person wouldn't even be alive right now.

Ten million dollars. That's how much they told me Galen's life was worth. They beat him up each time they phoned us, hoping we'd hear his screams. A chill runs down my arms. He didn't scream though. He didn't give them the satisfaction.

"_Rob?"_

_I'm nearly there … nearly… just keep fighting._

Knowing Galen's been holding on doesn't alleviate any of my deep fears. He's been missing for a week and seriously injured since his attempted escape on Tuesday. I've never felt this helpless as Mike clamps his hand firmly behind my neck, squeezing gently, offering silent support.

Sometimes having this bond can be a curse. I can talk to Galen, try and reassure him, even send a bit of healing … but not having control of the situation, not being able to find him … and knowing … knowing that he's waiting for me, putting all his unwavering faith and trust in me … it hurts. Like finding out that after the kidnappers had promised to do an exchange, they instead tried to kill Galen with an overdose two days ago. He shouldn't be alive. But he is, and it's the only thing keeping me sane right now.

There's another long silence, I almost panic, then out of the blue …

"_Happy birthday … Brat."_

For a split second I'm confused, what? … and then I look at my watch, can hardly believe what I'm seeing.

_Happy birthday, Galen._

It's our birthday ... gods, I only want one thing right now. The helplessness and frustrations I've been feeling intensify… I want him back. I want him safe. Please Galen …

_"I got you something …"_

Trust my brother to make small talk when I'm on the verge of having an aneurism from worry.

_Galen, you don't need to talk out loud … and besides, that's the last thing on my mind right now!_

I just want him safe and I'm terrified I won't get to him in time. Mike glances at me, he knows the look, knows I'm communicating with Galen, a small reassuring smile tugging on his lips.

… _but I got you something too._

Have to keep him communicative, keep that stubborn part of him fighting.

_"I need to talk out loud sometimes, hearing my voice ... it helps … it keeps me focused."_

There it is. I don't know how he does it, he finds strength where no one else would. I feel my emotions getting the better of me again as I answer.

_Okay, but don't turn it into a habit._

I'm teasing him, trying to keep things normal.

_"I'm fine."_

_You're not … _

_"I am, Rob … I can handle this."_

I sigh, knowing and feeling that he's trying to alleviate my fears.

_We got them, Galen. They won't hurt anyone again._

_"I know. It's … just the waiting …"_

And there it is … the waiting … it's been the worse part of this ordeal. Having to wait while I know he's been out here, injured … dying.

_I'll fix this, Galen. I've figured it out, I've found the place … just trust me._

Dad and Bobby had been trying to find Galen too. Gods, we had just about the whole of Tacoma and Washington out searching for him. But we got nothing. Galen couldn't help much, all he could tell me was he was in a large room, said he could smell the saltiness of the ocean … fuck … it should have been a clue, but instead it led us on a wild goose chase along the coastal areas. He told me he was tied to a chair, blindfolded, but was slowly managing to loosen his bonds.

I feel a wave of nausea as I remember what happened next. His escape attempt failed dismally … and that's when I knew his life was really in danger, because they didn't care if he died. Those bastards shot him, they shot my brother, he didn't stand a chance … was grappling for the gun when it went off.

Hours of research, tracking, phone calls, and we still weren't one step closer to finding him. And then they gave themselves away. They obviously couldn't know that Galen and I were communicating with each other. So they spoke freely, said they had finally found the ancient manuscript their boss had been looking for in our apartment. Apparently keeping me occupied looking for Galen gave them the chance to ransack our home. I don't know who's behind this, but I'll find that bastard, and when I do …

I rub my forehead again, thoughts just rushing along with the adrenalin flowing through my system.

They had made a call, said they'd all meet up two blocks away from the Apothecary, didn't need to keep up the pretense of a ransom anymore. They had drugged Galen then, giving him an overdose that should have stopped his heart. But one thing they didn't count on, my brother's a fighter, and we caught four of the six kidnappers, the cops are still hunting down the other two, but I managed to break one of them an hour ago. My knuckles still hurt and I rub them absently. I know where Galen is … he's in an abandoned salt factory, the address on a piece of paper still held tightly in my hand .

No wonder dad and Bobby couldn't find him. Salt. It's like kryptonite to the spirit world. I try to let Galen know that everything's gonna be okay, hoping that if I say it, it will make it true.

_He'll be here, you know he will, please, Galen, don't give up hope._

Galen's mind is drifting, he's emotions are raw, thinking of dad and mom, and it's scaring the shit out of me. I know he's only fighting to stay alive for my sake.

I can feel the cold creeping along our connection just as Mike swerves into the parking area alongside the huge building. There is still heavy evidence of the salt that was refined here, heaps of the godforsaken stuff, windblown and forgotten in every corner. I can hear it crunching under my feet as I jump out, grabbing a shiny blanket from the backseat before hurtling towards the doors. I ignore the calls of the cops who are trying to ascertain if the place is clear to enter. I don't need them to tell me, I know it's abandoned … and my brother's inside.

I don't stop as I sprint towards the dark outline on the floor. Can just see him with the minimal light coming through the long windows.

"He's over here!"

My knees hit the cold cement as I fall down next to him. Sobbing with a mixture of relief and fear as I get my first good look at him. Glassy eyes stare up at me, his cracked lips moving, whispering my name. His shirt is sticky with blood, it's pooling beneath him, thick and dark. I'm not sure where to touch, how to help …

"Shit, Galen …"

Mike is next to us an instant later, doing what he does best and taking control of the situation and his patient. I look at him, tears blurring my vision, but I know he's gonna do everything in his power to save Galen.

"Knew … you'd … find me."

I need to keep him talking … gods, he looks like all kinds of shit. He's skin is so pale it's practically translucent. Keep talking … I won't let him give up … not now … not after I've finally found him.

_Don't you die, Galen. You hear me?_

The medics join Mike and I can hear him rattling off orders, my eyes never leaving Galen's. They're working fast and frantically, turning him over carefully, and I vaguely hear Mike say something about no exit wound, knowing that can't be good.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I'm here now, just hold on a bit longer, okay?"

He trembles, his hand clasped in mine as I try to find that light that usually sparkles in his eyes. It's not there anymore. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion, like an out of body experience, and I'm too afraid to blink, terrified that I've fallen asleep … that I'm dreaming … that Galen isn't really here.

"Okay guys, let's go!"

I stand, watching as they carefully lift and secure Galen onto a gurney, my hand never leaving his. They have him on oxygen, wires and tubes suddenly covering every exposed inch of him. Gods. He looks terrible. He skin is ghostly white, lips turning an unnatural pale blue.

We're running again, the cold night air hitting us as we rush towards the ambulance. I climb in, not asking permission. I know dad and Bobby are around, can sense them, even though I haven't seen them yet, but my concentration is completely on Galen. I found him. I finally found him … and now I could lose him all over again.

Unshed tears burn behind my eyes as I watch Mike battling to find a vein before quickly injecting another small dose of the antidote into Galen's arm.

"… given him 2mg of Narcan … breathing is shallow, pulse erratic …"

I find myself holding my breath with each desperate gasp coming from Galen.

"Our ETA is 40 minutes, have a surgical team ready."

I look up at Mike, but he's concentrating on saving a life … I don't even think he realizes I'm here.

My heart just continues to ache as I watch Galen's eyes roll back, his words slurring on a whisper that sounds sickly like goodbye.

"Happy Birthday… Brat."

I send a small burst of healing through our connection, holding his wrist as tightly as I dare. I won't let him die, the memories of our first goodbye all those years ago resurfacing, making my throat ache painfully as I swipe at the tears blurring my vision.

"Happy Birthday, Galen!"


End file.
